


Selling Christmas Cookies. Special Deal Today. Buy 50 Boxes, Get Your Girlcock Sucked!

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: Characters: Alexa: 43. Businesswoman. A happy and energetic person. She stays out of other's business, but is always there to help when called upon.Summary: You decided to help out around the holidays. A neighbor was selling cookies, but needed help today. All she did was hand you a tub of cookies & ask you to go door to door, trying your best. She didn't expect much to happen, and neither did you.That is, until you knock on a thick mommy's home. She is very happy to have some of those cookies, especially the new boycream flavor.But is that all she wants? You see the way she's looking at you, as if she's fucking you in her mind. Are you ready to hand over your cookie? To give in to the mommy Christmas spirit? Find out next time on Thick Mommy Z... (Don't sue me Dragon Ball Z)
Kudos: 7





	Selling Christmas Cookies. Special Deal Today. Buy 50 Boxes, Get Your Girlcock Sucked!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This script was written by an adult, for adults. If you are under the legal age to view explicit material, DO NOT read this content under any circumstances. Do not copy, redistribute, use my scripts for monetary gain or claim any of my scripts as your work. By reading the following explicit material below, you hereby legally agree to the following conditions above.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> \--- SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3 ---
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) in any of the script fills.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> P.S - If this script has already been filled by someone, I don't care lol. RECORD YOUR VERSION PLEASE. I LOVE hearing more than one version & that's more material for everyone to nut to. Thank you so much for even considering this. Sincerely, Sir Clap Those Cheeks aka Dang Girl, Sit on my face aka Where The Waifus At aka Sean.

(doorbell ringing) 

[Annoyed] Ugh, who is it now? It better not be a Christmas caroler again. 

I told the last girl I'm not interested. Saving Christmas? Psh, save this dick. 

(door opening)

[Surprised] Oh, what do we have here? 

(pause 2 seconds)

I see, you are selling Christmas cookies. How nice. 

So chocolate, peanut butter, mint chocolate, any others?

Oh, the flavor of the month is Cookies And BoyCream? 

That does sound yummy. Sure, I'll buy a few. Let me just-

(Rummaging through jeans)

[Apologetic] Aww, I am so sorry. It seems I forgot my wallet. 

Here, why don't you come inside, take a seat & I'll be right with you.

(door shutting) (running upstairs)

(4 second pause)

[Happy] Ah, I found it. Finally, now I can get some of those yummy boycream cookies.

(walking downstairs)

Here we are. So, what were the prices again?

Oh, $2 for a box seems fair. Got any special deals?

(gasp) 

Oh, I get all of that If I buy 50 boxes? This isn't a scam, right? 

[Unsure] So, you're telling me, I get to fuck you if I buy 50 boxes? 

I mean, that's only $100. Are you sure this is fair? 

Wait, is this even legal? You're at least 18 right? Show me some ID. 

(pause)

1993\. Whew, okay, we're good then. 

[Chuckles] Hey, I have to make sure. I mean, I do have a life still.

I don't want Chris Hansen popping out of the bushes like "Gotcha bitch," with cameras all in my face. 

So, is this some kind of new company promotion? 

It is? I mean, I'm not arguing. Just seems a bit weird. 

Like, okay, imagine the board meetings at the company. 

[CEO Impersonation] Buy some cookies and get your dick wet by a cute boy for the low price of $100.

[Chuckles] That is true. I guess a company will do anything to make some extra money. 

[Playful/Eager] Well, since we have that out of the way.

Here is $100. Just set those boxes of cookies over here

(sitting on couch)

[Commanding] Now, be a good boy, and kiss me. Come on, kiss mommy.

(kissing, 3x)

Fuck yeah, that's hot. Look at your shorts, getting excited from kissing me. 

Here, let me grab on your bubbly ass, feeling those cheeks of yours. 

(ass smacking, 2x) 

Good boy, now grope those tits of mine too and keep kissing me. 

(kissing, 2x) (light moaning)

Fuck, this is getting me fucking wet.

(unzips jeans) (light moaning)

I can't wait cutie, mommy has a big gift for you to open

Get on your hands and knees. 

(pause)

Good boy. Now, slowly reach in, then pull it out.

(pause)

[Giggle] Shocked huh? Smell it. It makes your mouth water.

7 inches of pure girlcock. Big balls full of thick, hot cum.

(pause)

Look at that shaft, and the tip is even leaking cum.

You've never seen a real futa huh? How sad.

This isn't like those pathetic, plastic strap-ons other girls use

No baby, this is the real fucking deal for us girls wanting a, better experience.

(pause)

So, I want you to be a good boy, and press your lips on those balls.

(pause)

There you go, I want you to kiss my balls & then lick the tip.

(moaning)

Fuck, such a good boy. Try to fit those balls in your mouth now. 

(pause)

Oh fuck, sucking those fucking cum filled balls like a greedy boy

(sucking)

Stick your tongue out, slowly lick from those big balls, to the tip of my girlcock. 

(pause)

Fuck yes, that feels so fucking good. Such a great cocktease.

There you go, doing such a good job. Try to go deeper baby, really deep

(pause)

[moaning as you get sucked off] Damn, yo-you really are a good cocksucker. 

Bobbing your pretty mouth up and down, swirling your tongue around that cock. 

You know what? I really need to fuck a face, so don't choke too much baby.

(pause)

There we go, cute little boy gagging on my dick. 

Do you want more of mommy's girlcock in your cute mouth? 

(pause)

Oh, can't hear you with this fat dick jammed down your throat.

(pause)

It's okay, shake your butt if you want more of mommy's yummy girlcock.

There you go, good boy. Back to sucking now, well, face fucking. 

I'm gonna ram this dick down your throat until I blow my load, is that okay sweetie? 

(pause)

Good, here's another 3 more inches and you got all 8. 

Come on. Don't choke on it, take it. Take my cock.

(pause)

Breathe through your nose, relax your throat sweetie.

[Moan] Fuck, your greedy little mouth is like a suction machine, draining my balls. 

(orgasm is building up now, slowly)

I'm gonna cum. Come on, suck. Suck this dick for all my yummy girlspunk you naughty boy.

(you are moaning so loud from the sloppy blowjob, orgasm soon) 

I'm cumming, I-I'm fucking cumming. Take it baby, take my hot, fucking girlspunk down your throat.

(improv orgasm, bust that nut girl)

(pulling your cock out of mouth then heavy panting)

Fuck, th-that was sooo good. You really swallowed that yummy cream too. Such a good boy. 

(pause)

Would you like your dick sucked too sweetie? Yeah? Mommy's getting hungry for some boycream

Okay, stand up, and relax. I'm going to drop to my knees, and slowly lick it now.

(pause)

(licking the dick) (spitting on it)

Mommy has a bit of a naughty side in her. Want to let it out?

(pause)

Okay, it's going to get a bit rough now, don't be shy. It will feel really good.

I want you to grab mommy's head, and fuck my warm, tight mouthpussy. 

Go on. It's okay, I mean it. Just use my mouth until you cum sweetie. 

(gagging on cock) 

[struggling to speak with dick in your mouth] Yes, fuck yes. Fuck my mouth baby.

(whimpering moans) (pulls cock out of your mouth)

Oh fuck, you really got rough with mommy. It's okay, I love getting facefucked.

(paus)

Do you want to continue? Yeah? Want me to make you cum?

I want you to say it. Say I want to cum in mommy's mouthpussy. 

(pause)

Good boy. Okay, I'm going to let you shove it back in, go on sweetie, fuck mommy's throat

(shoved back on dick) (sloppy blowjob)

[Dick In Your Mouth, Hard To Speak] Y-yes baby, fuck mommy's mouth. You taste so goo-

(super sloppy toppy, choking so much here) (choke for 6 seconds) (Cumshot blasting in your mouth)

Oh godddd, that was so good baby. Your yummy cream just filled mommy's mouth up. 

Do you want to stop, or does my little cutie want more?

(pause)

You do? Do you want mommy to shove her girlcock in your princess hole?

Go on. Say I want mommy's fat girlcock in my tight little princess hole

(5 second pause)

Good boy. Here, let me just get you on those hands and knees.

Fuck, look at that big butt. Let me just spank it a few times.

(ass smacking, 4x) 

[Giggle] Look at how much it jiggles. You have such a big butt.

Okay, mommy's gonna put it in. Push your hips back a bit sweetie.

Oh wow, someone's greedy for my mommy cock. Fine. Fuck yourself on it

(cheek clapping) (moaning)

Yeah, push those hips back baby, swallow mommy's cock deeper 

Oh fuck, your ass is so hungry, just eating up mommy's fuckmeat

Let mommy just grab this cock of yours and play with it. 

Yeah, you like when mommy rubs your cock?

Fuck yes, you are so tight sweetie. Mommy's cock is stretching that tight little hole.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, come on baby, bounce your butt on my dick. Shake that ass.

(cheek clapping hard)

There you go, let me just grab your hair and-

fucking pull on it. Take it, take my fucking cock sweetie.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, these big mommy balls are slapping against your asscheeks.

(CLAP THOSE CHEEKS HARDER )

I can tell you're gonna cum huh baby? Go on, play with yourself

Come on, fucking rub it faster. Show mommy you're a good boy

Fuck, my cock is deep in your little princess hole. I need to fucking cum

I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum in this hole baby

(big ol load shooting)

Fuck baby, you really know hot to drain mommy's balls.

But I know you're not done, mommy's mouth isn't enough.

Here, let me help you. Mommy's gonna lie on her back & you get to fuck me.

Yes, I want that cock. You're gonna fuck my pussy & fill me up.

Here we go, I'm lying on my back, legs spread wide.

Good boy, get on top & slide it in. Give mommy that cock.

(wet pussy slowly being entered)

Fuck, fuck. It's so big. Don't stop, keep going in mommy's hole

Oh fuck yes, th-this is so good. Please grab mommy's tits and use me

Come on baby, thrust. Fucking thrust that fat dick in my pussy.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, take it, take mommy's hole baby. Oh god yes, beat me up

Come on, beat my pussy, fucking destroy mommy. I ca-can take that dick.

(loud moaning, cheek clapping)

yes, yes, give me that cock, fucking slam it in baby harder

Oh fuck, it feels good. I-fuck I can feel it. I'm gonna cum soon

(wet ass pussy getting super clapped)

Fuck, fuck, fuck, harder, harder, fuck mommy's cumhole

[Moaning] C-cumming ,I'm so close, soo clo-nooooooo

Pu-put it back innn. Please baby, give mommy your cock. I need it.

Pleaseee fuck mommy, I-I was so close to cumming. 

There you go, slide it bac- ohhhh fuck baby, that's my ass

Oh fuck, your cock, is in my butt. Pound mommy's asshole.

(Cheek clapping hard) (wet pussy sounds)

Fuck, fuck, fuck that ass and play with mommy. I love this cock.

Ugh god, fuckkkk, I'm cumming. Mommy's gonna cum from getting buttfucked.

(slowly build up an orgasm) (clap dem cheeks)

Fuckkkkk, cum baby, cum, give me that fucking load in my ass please.

I need it, I fucking need your cum. Cum in my butt please.

(clap cheeks mega super hard now, orgasm is almost there)

Yes, yes, yes, slam that fucking dick in mommy's ass, yes baby yes

I-I'm gonna cum,I'm gonna cum oh fuck, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop

Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, cu-cumming, cumming, OH FUCK I'M CUMMINGGGGGGGG

(improv orgasm) (heavy panting )

(cock pulling out of your hole)

[Ragged breath] Fuck, you were so fucking good. Such a good boy.

You really took this cock, and you pounded mommy's holes.

(kissing) 

Fuck, you were so good baby. Mommy loved it so much.

[Chuckles] Wow, looks like I really need to start buying some cookies & asking about deals

Because you really drained my cock today. Fuck, I am so full of cum. 

So, do you have any upcoming specials I should know about?

Oh, really? I'll be sure to lookout for those. One hole isn't enough, I'd love more holes next time.

And don't forget to send me the rest of those boycream cookies

I'm still missing like 30 boxes.


End file.
